


Stay Alive

by Sinful_Ishimondo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Multi, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Ishimondo/pseuds/Sinful_Ishimondo
Summary: It died. The humanity of Japan. Towa City was ruined. It wasn't the work of someone like Junko. It was its failing, selfish government. In the world left behind, the hardest task, is to stay alive. Mentally, physically, psychologically, emotionally, and spiritually. For his new family. For his nation. For his people. He must survive.*More Characters to Come*





	1. Welcome to The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I see you're reading my AU! Thank you so much! I'm also posting it on the Danganronpa Amino! Check it out here: http://aminoapps.com/p/05hxlw
> 
> Anyways, all forms of feedback are very helpful! Hope you enjoy!

His head was in pain. It was all he felt, as he sat up. His white hair wasn't stained, just leaving a bump. As the Ultimate Bodyguard sat up, he moved his hand to his head, seeing he wasn't tied up. If he was kidnapped, wouldn't they tie him up? It was more logical to do so. But that was the least of his concern. As he saw the roof of the room he was lying unconscious in, it had a staircase leading up to who knows were. The walls were thick and heavy, made of most likely steel, since it was a dark grey color, but it might have been from the lack of lighting in the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" It was from a soft voice. A sudden burst of light shined into his wide red eyes, resulting in a groan. As his vision adjusted to the light, the face of a young woman was staring  at him, her blue eyes and blonde hair catching him off guard.  
  
"S-Sonia-Chan?!" He said, backing up. Her hair was cut to a much shorter length, now only reaching her shoulders. "What happened to you?!" He asked, completely devoured by shock. The Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, looks like she just came out of a war.  
  
"It's hell." Someone answered, by their dark blue jumpsuit, it was Kazuichi Souda. His hot magenta pink hair was hiding under a black beanie, his shark teeth hiding under a black mask. "We don't know how it happened. But all we do know is the government is broken up and gone. Power is rare, clean water and food is a treasure now, and it's a war among everyone."  
  
"It's the apocalypse out there." Sonia said, looking at the mechanic. "We couldn't find Taka... We found you, however, and we didn't wanna have you be-"  
  
"Does he know how to use a gun?" Someone asked. It was a very fragile person, seemingly the group leader. They had their hair cover their right eye. The eye exposed was a bright green, their black hair tied up in a bun, minus the bang on their eye. "If not, just kill him."  
  
"Harsh!" The bodyguard yelled out, nervous. Was he gonna die? Die under conditions like this, not knowing if his brother was alive or not.  
  
"Harsh is how to survive." They snapped back, handing him a pistol. "Target's over there." He was pointed to a target circle, with a person's head as the bullseye. As he stood up, his metal clanged against his chest. "From where you are."  
  
He gulped, holding the pistol. He *never* had to take another's life. Like the person said, harshness is needed for whatever life is left. As he gulped, he loaded the gun, pointing it at the head. His fear has taken over, but the person just shouted the sentence again. Just wanting it to be over, he took the shot. And he pulled the trigger. As the shot was heard, his ears rung. The noise was unbearable. But looking at the human target dummy, he saw his bullet struck the neck; close enough to satisfy the person. As everyone looked at him happily, the person, now revealed to be a male, walked over. He gave the shell shocked man a hard slap into reality.  
  
"Not bad." He said, looking at him. "What's your-" After looking at the red and yellow medal, he looked at the albino, before chuckling. "It's Kiyondo. Kiyondo Ishimaru." Kiyondo sighed, looking at the man. "My name's Saisho Karada." It helped Kiyondo relax a bit, feeling accepted into a group. "Welcome to the group, Ishimaru! You can keep that gun. You use it really well." It seemed like a dream, to be happy in this wasteland.  
  
  
**_CRASH!_**  
  
  
A bullet flew in. Breaking a glass window, it flew by the 5'9" Kiyondo, to strike the taller Saisho. His body flopped to the concrete floor, blood pooling from the head. His exposed eye was shot out, blood shooting like a fountain for a moment. Kiyondo felt like throwing up, before seeing someone kick down the building's door. They wore armor of steel, covering their face, arms and legs, torso and feet. They held some sort of machine gun, and store down the group of, as Kiyondo finally noticed, twenty.  
  
As bullets flew, chaos ensured. Bodies hit the floor, blood flying everywhere, screams echoing with bullets. Taking shelter behind a crate, he saw it was broken open, whatever inside being gone. He tried his hardest to squeeze his body in, failing to get in due to the opening being only opened a crack. Nonetheless, he was able to get his arm in. Once it was in, he felt around to see if anything of use. Once they were the handle of something, he pulled it out, and gave it his best toss at the attacker.  
  
 _He was fourteen when he started training! Training with Mukuro was fun! He'd always say that after being taught how to use guns. He'd say that after being taught how to use throwing knives. And it was fun. He was in the same class as her, and her sister Junko talked her into it. Mukuro liked it a bit._  
  
As the blade dug into the skin of the attacker, a tan girl was able to run up and push it through his neck, yanking it out after a minute or so. The body flopped over, a loud CLANG sound was heard. As the survivors looked at the dead body, Kiyondo looked at those who arrived. There was only eight of so left. It was him who killed. It was his doing that took this madman's life. It was all Kiyondo's fault.  
  
Guilt hit him like a freight truck. He just went over to the side, throwing up. Everything he knew went out the window in a second. The fact he didn't even think twice about it, and just took a life. How the hell did this happened?! He used to be a bit of a rule breaker, with beating someone's face in was the limit he couldn't break. And now… he was beyond shaken. Shaking at the thought that this new world, was stripping his sense of morality and empathy.  
  
“It's hard.” The tan girl said. She had a black sports bra on, with some white shirts and matching ripped jacket. “We all were like that.” Upon hearing the voice, he knew. It was Akane Owari. She was the Ultimate Gymnast, an she most certainly would be able to survive. Her hair was in a ponytail, and he saw chains dangling around her wrists.  
  
“Guys…” Kazuichi said, walking to the duo. “He's dead. Saisho… our leader!” The survivors looked among each other, confused on what to do. He had a point. Their structure of power was shattered. “What now?”  
  
“I elect Kiyondo as a new leader!” Akane shouted. “He's for leader's blood in him!” Kiyondo looked at everyone, mumbling and small discussions started. “And he even saved our lives!”  
  
“I agree with Akane.” A small boy said. He was only three and a half feet tall, but his voice sounded too mature for him. “If he could learn that quickly how to use weapons, he'd be able to keep order in line.”  
  
“Hands up if you agree!” Akane said, raising her hand. As more of the hands lifted, he used Akane to stand on top of the metal crate. He saw all the hands going up, and he had to face the music. He was like his grandfather now. In a poison of power, his life on the line for it. But unlike him, he wouldn't fail.  
  
“Today, we've lost a lot.” He just went off his gut instinct, never being able to make speeches. But no one said that'd change. “But sitting around morning them isn't going to help. They'd want us to keep fighting. Saisho would want us to as well. For him, and everyone fallen, we'll keep going strong.” As his voice grew louder, everyone began cheering. He smiled a bit, seeing how everyone was agreeing. “We're move on! And we'll all let them survive in our will to keep fighting!”  
  
———  
  
Once the apocalypse started, the students and staff of Hope's Peak took shelter in the school. It lasted six months, before it fell apart. Food and water was going away faster than coming in. Many students saw this as a sign of the end. So they left. Group by group they left. Only the loyal, hopeful ones stayed. But even they had to leave soon.  
  
Kiyotaka Ishimaru was one of the few who left later. He was able to convince his best friend Mondo to stay until they needed to go, but once they lost all water, they left. They had an unbreakable bond, knowing each other since preschool. Even with his albino twin brother, the two were like glue; stuck to each other. Of course, Kiyondo was respected, but not a huge part of the friendship.  
  
So when he went missing days before the apocalypse, they worried. Kiyotaka swore he died. There'd be no way to survive in the wasteland. Mondo provided comfort, alongside classmates Chihiro Fujisaki and Makoto Naegi. However, they left before Kiyotaka and Mondo did. They could be dead too.  
  
As the two walked down a broken road, they saw a first aid kit sitting on the broken concrete. It was too good to be true. But when they were in their own, without water, it'd be so useful. Kiyotaka rushed over to grab it, opening it up. Instead of supplies, it was empty.  
  
“Empty!” He called out, seeing Mondo take his sweet time to walk over. “I think someone took the supplies inside.”  
  
“Dammit.” He grumbled, looking at it. When a small container was rolled under their feet, his violet eyes lit up in fear. “Run!”  
  
It was too late. By the time they started running, it went off. A puff of smoke devoured them, resulting in coughs and gasps for fresh air. And within a few minutes, they were both blacked out, laying on the ground. After some time, the knock out gas was no longer affecting the area. The one behind the trap walked up to them, holding a walkie talkie and a baseball bat. They looked over the sleeping duo, dropping the bat.  
  
“Hey, Leon.” The person said, speaking to the walkie talkie. His white navy jacket blew in the gentle breeze, his hair messily tied into a bun. “I need the truck.”  
  
“Why?” The walkie talkie asked. “Big loot? Any loot?” It was difficult to hear, but six months of it made the person understand.  
  
“People need our help. They were unarmed, and activated the trap.” He said, looking at Kiyotaka's sleeping body, with a matching jacket.  
  
“Who?” The walkie talkie asked again, a engine audible from their side.  
  
“My brother. Kiyotaka. Him and Mondo.”


	2. Lonely Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains implied child abuse.

“No way…” It was all the person on the other side said. “I'll be there in a second.” As Kiyondo waited, he did see the truck arriving. The door of the truck opened to show a famous baseball star come out. His ginger hair was shaggy and greasy, his shirt missing to expose his muscular body. As the two discussed if they should rush back to get the two medical care or not, the lack of supplies the two had made them bring them back.

 

“Even if they're fit, they had no food or water.” Kiyondo said, sitting in the truck. As he looked at the two boys sleeping in the extra seats in the truck, Leon got in. “If we didn't find them, someone else would have.”

 

“How's that problematic for us?” Leon said, before being given a death glare. “Okay, okay!” Leon grumbled before starting the drive back to the hideout. “I was kidding you know.”

 

“Were you?” The bodyguard asked, looking out the window. As Leon started to get them out of the area, the two noticed a house, almost completely fine. As the two looked at each other, Kiyondo looked at Kiyotaka and Mondo in the back, still sleeping. “Wanna take them home while I do a quick loot?”

 

“Fuck yeah, sure.” Leon said, letting Kiyondo get out. “If they ask, I say you're finishing a loot?” After Kiyondo nodded and saw the address of the house. “Don't die dammit. We don't need another get funeral. Be quick.” As the white haired boy nodded, the truck took off, leaving Kiyondo with a handgun and a pocket knife.

 

Doing a check of the house, he simply peeked inside a window, noticing a light. It was from the second floor, and it looked like a flame's light. He groaned a bit, knowing that violence is possible. But the benefit of the doubt, he'd be welcomed to a struggling couple. Who knows? He went the front door, knocking quietly. After putting his gun away, he sighed, praying for a miracle. As the front door opened, his heartbeat increased. Who was gonna be the face he saw?

 

It was the face of a young woman. She looked to be in her mid-20s, her hair tied into a ponytail. Her green eyes stabbed into his, her face scarred a bit, just under the lip. She wasn't much taller than him, being perhaps 6’0”. She didn't seem aggressive, and rather friendly. “Hello. May I help you?” She asked, looking at the boy.

 

“Hey… I'm in need of food and medicine.” He said, remaining calm, and thanking Auta for a friendly person. “Could you possibly spare some?”

 

“Come inside. It's just me and my daughter home.” The woman said, letting him in. As he stepped in, he was expecting a gun to his head. But he didn't get it. “I don't have much to spare, but I believe you're alone in this harsh world.”

 

“I have a group of people, but we're running slow on supplies. Me and one of the group members are doing a look around for stuff.”

 

“Really? How many people are in your group?”

 

“Nearly 15.” The woman's face looked surprised, but relaxed after a minute. “Why ask?”

 

“Me and my daughter have been here for months. She's only 6 years old, and for who knows how long, she's never been able to meet anyone.” The woman took him to the kitchen, grabbing some cans of food and putting it into a box. “We've been under the thumb of an abusive man. He's always threatened us with withholding supplies if we try to leave.”

 

“How long is he gone for…?” Kiyondo asked, looking at her. “If my friend gets back in time, we can sneak you and your daughter out.” He was very worried of her safety, feeling a burst of anger towards the man.

 

“I…” She seemed scared at first, looking at him. “Thank you.” He nodded, seeing her smile. It faded quickly, as he turned to see a man enter the house. He was much older, heavier, and taller than either Kiyondo or the woman, and seemed like an alcoholic; dirty, angry, wearing a woman beater tank too and had a shotgun on his back.

 

“Who the hell is this prick, Feng?” He shouted, pointing the gun to Kiyondo. He felt his mind race, unsure what was real. His heart bounced from fear, his body forcing itself to stay calm and not sweat.

 

“He just came asking for a bit of food!” Feng said, trying to keep him from shooting a bullet. “Please, relax!” Her efforts were fruitless, as the man barged over. He by instinct pulled out his hand gun, looking at the man.

 

“Just let me take some food, and leave. Okay?” He asked, aiming right at the head. He knew his aim was a million times better now. “I never wanted to hurt you, your wife, or anyone.”

 

“Mama?” Everyone was caught off guard by the voice of a little girl. Immediately hearing it, Kiyondo lowered his gun, looking at the girl. She seemed nervous, holding a small black and white teddy bear. “What's happening?”

 

“It's okay sweetie.” Feng said, looking at her. “Daddy is just angry Mommy is helping someone. Hey Midori. Do you wanna talk to this nice man while me and Daddy talk?”

 

“Okay…” Midori said, looking at Kiyondo. Feng allowed him to go upstairs with her daughter. He walked to her, and let her lead him upstairs. There was only one room upstairs, as upstairs was wrecked. There was one mattress as well, a fire dying on the floor. “Daddy sleeps on the mattress…”

 

“Where do you sleep?” Kiyondo asked, worried for her safety. The little girl pointed to a corner, with a blanket there. Seeing where it was, Kiyondo felt even more furious. The father was more than certainly a selfish and abusive man. It was becoming painfully clear.

 

“Daddy says I'm a bad girl, so I stay there.”

 

“I don't think you are.” As he tried to talk, a shotgun blast went off downstairs. He grabbed Midori and covered her ears when the blast went off, his heart pumping blood at an unhealthy fast speed. The little girl began crying, and Kiyondo picked her up, and looked out the window. He saw Leon sitting outside, and he waved to get his attention. Once he saw Kiyondo and the little girl, he immediately looked worried, him starting to get onto the roof of the house. “We're gonna help you, okay?”

 

“Okay!” Midori said, her jade green eyes flooding with tears. Kiyondo used his gun to smash the window, making enough room for Midori to safely get out of the window, and get into Leon's protective arms. While Leon was getting Midori into the truck, Kiyondo raced downstairs, seeing him now trapped by the father. He pulled the gun out, and shot at the hand to disarm him, before shooting both his kneecaps.

 

“Stay there, and don't move.” He said, taking the shotgun. He slowly walked down the stairs, to see a sight that completely broke his heart. It was broken now ripped and sliced up and burned. Feng lied dead on the floor, shotgun bullet to the neck. He looked at the father again, and this time wasted no time killing him execution style. The rage and hatred had reached a boiling point, and it just exploded. Shoot him with the shotgun right against his head, blood and brain matter splattered the staircase and walls.

 

“Jesus, Ishida!” A voice had to relax him, and it was Leon's voice. “He'd dead dammit!” Kiyondo looked at the bodies, and just fell to his knees. Midori was safe now, but he was why she's an orphan. “Kiyondo, you have to get up. We don't have much time.” As the team looted the house for all it was worth, he made sure to grab the blanket, pillow and dropped doll for the little he was gonna adopt. It'd be what kept his sanity and morality alive.


End file.
